訪問 ( Visit )
by nanabaek
Summary: "Seingatku telingamu tidak bermasalah."/ "Habis dari mana tadi? Tidak biasanya pulang jam segini." Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya kembali./ "Dan tidak biasanya, keluargamu bertamu pada jam segini.-" #Don't Like Don't Read #RnR : ))
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke Uchiha, Sasukra Haruno and other it belongs it's Masashi Kishimoto. **

**WARNING** :

**typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, tata bahasa payah(mohon dimaklumi u_u")**

**訪問****( Visit ) **

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading. DLDR! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan tanpa gairah menuju rumah. Padahal hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai. Benar-benar melelahkan hari ini. Menemani Ino yang suka berbelanja berefek padaku. Maksudku bukan berarti aku pun ikut-ikutan belanja sepertinya.

Belanja dari toko ke toko baju lainnya membuat kakiku terasa pegal. Padahal dari semua toko yang kami masuki menyediakan baju yang sama saja. Belum lagi Ino mengajakku ke salon dan membuatku harus menunggunya lama. Haargh~ benar-benar. Pokoknya setelah sampai kerumah nanti aku akan segera pergi tidur!

Kubuka pintu rumah dan segera mengganti alas kaki. Sayup-sayup ku dengar dari ruang makan begitu ramai. Tapi, tak peduli lah, aku sudah lelah dan satu yang aku inginkan hanyalah tidur nyenyak tanpa diganggu siapapun!

Tapi...

"Sakura kau baru pulang sayang" Ibu memanggilku! Sial. Aku menghampirinya dan meringis.

"Bergantilah pakaian, lalu bergabunglah kemari. Keluarga Sasuke sedang bertamu kemari." terang ibu. Sasuke? Oh~ dia kenapa keluarganya memilih bertamu pada malam hari seperti ini? Apa tidaka ada waktu lain apa? besok atau lusa mungkin?

"Tapi bu, aku-" aku hendak membantah namun ibu dengan cepat memotongku. "Tidak ada penolakan. Nah sekarang, bereskan penampilanmu ini."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku setelah ibu pergi. Aku menaiki tangga dengan mood buruk! Keinginanku untuk tidur nyenyak malam ini tidak akan tercapai!~

.

.

.

.

Aku memperhatikan empat orang dewasa yang tengah sibuk sendiri dengan dunia mereka. Sedangkan dua bocah kecil(termasuk adikku Ashiya) tengah bermain apa entahlah yang semoga tidak membahayakan. Buat apa mereka menyuruhku ikut bergabung kemari hanya untuk memperhatikan mereka yang asik mengobrol sedangkan aku? Aku menghembuskan nafas gusar.

"Hn. Kenapa?" kini aku hampir melupakan satu orang yang duduk dihadapanku. Ah- Sasuke tentu saja. Aku meliriknya sebentar dan menjawab. "Tidak."

Setelah itu dia tak bersuara lagi. Sasuke sepertinya orang yang cuek, mungkin. Aku tak mengenalnya terlalu jauh padahal rumah kami berhadapan. Yang kuketahui adalah Sasuke itu anak kedua dari bibi Mikoto dan paman Fugaku dan memiliki kakak bernama Itachi dan adik bernama Sato yang seumuran dengan adikku.

Sasuke dan aku seangkatan namun untuk usia dia lebih tua dua tahun dariku. Entahlah kenapa yang pasti seperti itu haha. Kami pernah dekat saat sekolah dasar itupun tak lama. Kami berdua masuk disekolah yang sama, namun Sasuke diasrama tidak sepertiku. Disekolahpun kami tidak bertegur sapa seperti anak lainnya yang ada hanya seperti orang asing. Karena sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi suasana antara kami berdua jadi canggung begini.

"...Ra"

"...Kura"

"Sakura.."

"A-apa? Ada apa?" eh? Sejak kapan Sasuke berdiri didepanku? Dan tunggu sudah berapa lama aku bergelut dengan pikiranku?! Ah lupakan-

Sasuke sepertinya juga tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini. Bisa dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang terlihat begitu kesal.

"Mau keluar?" tawarnya.

"K-kemana?" tanyaku. Kulihat dia mengarahkan dagunya kehalaman belakang rumahku. Ah baiklah, cukup tenang. Dia sudah pergi lebih dulu kesana meninggalkanku yang masih terduduk dikursi. Orang macam apa dia? Tadi kan dia yang menawarkan aku untuk ikut kesana sedangkan dirinya sudah melengos terlabih dahulu.

Sabar Sakura...

Kenapa aku baru menyadari dirinya begitu menyebalkan. Aku menyusul dibelakangnya. Dia sudah duduk dibangku panjang yang tersedia disana. Sesampai disana aku hanya terdiam, ragu untuk duduk dibangku yang sama dengannya. Bukan karena dia punya penyakit menular tapi orang seperti dia sepertinya tidak mungkin memiliki penyakit seperti itu kan? Maksudku dia orang yang menjaga kebersihan. Dilihat dari penampilannya yang rapih dan menawan-?

"Duduklah. Dan berhentilah bergelut dengan pikiranmu sendiri." aku terkejut dan tanpa ragu segera duduk disampingnya. Kami saling terdiam. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan sekalipun. Aku sempat-sempatnya mencuri pandang kearahnya yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kalau begini jadinya mengapa dia mengajakku hanya untuk melihat dia sibuk dengan ponselnya?

Menjengkelkan! Aku bangkit dari dudukku namun aku merasakan seseorang menahanku. Siapalagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Tatapannya itu, Ya Tuhan! Tatapannya membuat lututku lemas. Untung aku masih bisa untuk berdiri.

"Tetap disini."

Apa aku tak salah dengar?

"M-maaf?"

"Seingatku telingamu tidak bermasalah." ucapnya datar. Dia masih menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Menelan ludah susah payah, aku menganggukan kepalaku kikuk. Aku kembali duduk disampingnya dengan gerakan kaku.

"Kau terlihat tidak nyaman." ujar Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. Aku bergumam pelan agar dirinya tidak mendengarnya. "Ya."

Tapi sepertinya dia mendengarnya. Yasudahlah biarkan saja.

"Habis dari mana tadi? Tidak biasanya pulang jam segini." Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya kembali. Ku tolehkan kepalaku kearahnya. "Menemani Ino belanja." aku hanya mendapat respon anggukan.

"Dan tidak biasanya, keluargamu bertamu pada jam segini.-" aku menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya. Namun aku segera menatap kedepan. "Dan kau juga ikut. Biasanya hanya ibumu saja. Dan tunggu! Bagaimana kau tau jika aku tidak biasanya pulang selarut ini?" lanjutku sekaligus bertanya kepadanya.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Lupakan." dia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya pergi begitu saja. Sial! Dia melarikan diri. Awas saja dia-

"Bu, aku pulang duluan." aku bisa mendengar dia berbicara pada ibunya setelah itu tak kudengar lagi suaranya. Haah~ dengan perasaan kesal aku kembali masuk kedalam dan menaiki tangga untuk tidur tak peduli ibu atau bibi Mikoto, ayah, dan paman Fugaku sekalipun menatapku aneh.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku ke kasuk empuk yang sedari tadi kutunggu. Pertemuan dengan Sasuke kembali walaupun bukan untuk pertama kalinya, membuat diriku sedikit jengkel. Ya karena sikap seenak jidatnya itu. Dan disisi lain ada sesuatu yang kurasakan ketika bertatap muka dengan Sasuke, entahlah yang pasti seperti ada yang bom yang ingin meledak didalam diriku. Hoam~ sudahlah, aku mengantuk dan perlahan mataku terpejam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

**A/N** : Niatnya mau bikin OS tapi matanya nggak bisa diajak kompromi XD. Hope you like this fic. So RnR ? : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke Uchiha, Sasukra Haruno and other it belongs it's Masashi Kishimoto. **

**WARNING** :

**typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, tata bahasa payah(mohon dimaklumi u_u")**

**訪問****( Visit )**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read ! Happy Reading : ) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura POV

Aku terbangun kala sinar matahari menerobos masuk lewat jendela kamarku. Aku sedikit limbung ketika beranjak dari ranjang, oh ayolah aku masih mengantuk. Aku berjalan menuju jendela dan membukanya. Pada saat itulah aku melihat Sasuke. aku terdiam kala ia menatap kearahku. Uh-oh, mungkin bukan kearahku t-tapi itu terlihat ah sudahlah! Aku mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja hanya karena Sasuke menatapku? Atau tidak. Aku segera memutuskan kontak mata dan segera beringsut menuju kamar mandi. Huuft

**.**

**.**

aku mengernyit heran melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapanku. Kenapa bibi Mikoto pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah dirumahku? Bahkan sekarang tengah berbincang. Apa pekerjaan rumahnya sudah beres di jam-jam seperti ini? aku termangu sesaat bahkan aku tak menyadari ibu memanggilku untuk segera sarapan. Dan aku menghampiri mereka berdua.

Aku membungkuk kepada bibi Mikoto yang dibalas elusan dikepalaku. Responku hanya tersenyum lebih tepatnya meringis?

"Segeralah sarapan." ujar ibuku dan aku mengangguk sebagai respon. Duduk dan mengambil selembar roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat kesukaanku. Pandanganku tak lepas dari mereka berdua, maksudku ibu dan bibi Mikoto. Aku masih penasaran apa yang membuat bibi Mikoto datang sepagi ini kerumah. Aku menyuapkan roti kedalam mulutku dan mengunyahnya.

Susu ku tenggak habis sekaligus dan segera berpamitan.

"Bu, bibi Mikoto aku berangkat dulu." ucapku.

"Kenapa tidak berangkat bersama dengan Sasuke-kun saja? Kebetulan Sasuke-kun belum berangkat." ujar bibi Mikoto. Aku tersedak ludah sendiri mendengar perkataannya. Benar sekali, aku dapat melihat Sasuke baru saja keluar dan kontak mata kami bertemu, lagi. Oke raut wajahnya datar tidak seperti tadi pagi yang tersenyum atau mungkin aku salah lihat, orang macam Sasuke bisa tersenyum seperti itu?

Ku perhatikan dia masih berdiri didepan rumahnya. Entahlah, menunggu seseorang? Aku merasakan tepukan dibahuku. Bibi Mikoto tersenyum genit kepadaku dan beralih melirik Sasuke.

"Ayo, sana. Sasuke-kun sudah menunggu." aduh kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal sembari meringis menanggapi. Sasuke tak melepaskan pandangannya ketika aku berjalan menghampirinya. Ya Tuhan, aku berjalan begitu kaku.

"Lamban." gumamnya namun aku dapat mendengarnya. Kami berjalan berdampingan.

"K-kau menungguku?" tanyaku. Kulirik Sasuke yang menaikan satu alisnya. Sedikit kesulitan ketika aku meliriknya. Tinggi tubuhku hanya sebahu Sasuke itu jelas Sasuke lebih tinggi dariku.

"Hn." aku mendelik kesal karena jawabannya yang tak jelas itu.

"Kau masuk asrama hari ini?" tanyaku menghilangkan rasa canggung ini. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Berarti untuk hari ini dan seterusnya dia tidak dirumah.

"Kenapa? Masih merindukanku?." hampir saja mataku terlepas dari tempatnya- oke itu berlebihan. Tapi, apa aku tidak salah dengar?! Sasuke bicara seperti itu?! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku menepuk nepuk pipiku agar tidak berlarut-larut karena perkataan Sasuke.

Aku tak menanggapi Sasuke yang berkata seperti itu. Yang ada ku percepat langkahku walaupun aku yakin Sasuke bisa menyusulku dengan cepat. Salahkan kakinya yang panjang itu. Sasuke menarik tanganku membuatku sedikit limbung dan akhirnya- Ya Tuhan aku jatuh kedalam pelukannya!

Tangannya melingkar dipinggangku. Dan membuat jantungku seperti akan meledak. Ibu-! Kita harus ke dokter dan memeriksa jantungku sehabis pulang sekolah nanti!. Dan sekarang aku bisa merasakan Sasuke tengah menatapku namun aku tak ingin menatapnya. Berpikir, ayo berpikir agar bisa melepaskan dirimu dari pelukannya. Sebuah ide melintas dikepalaku dan-

_Maaf... Sasuke. aku harus melakukan ini karena aku takut jantungku kenapa-napa._

"Aaaww!" Sasuke menggeram keras sembari memegang kakinya. Aku segera beringsuk menjauhi Sasuke yang kelihatannya seperti orang kesal? Dia benar-benar terlihat kesal mendelik kearahku.

"Kenapa menginjakku?!" Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Aduh jadi tak enak hati aku melihatnya. Ingin menolong tapi takut terjadi apa-apa padaku nanti. Bisa sajakan Sasuke balas dendam dan melakukan hal yang lebih parah padaku? Tapi tidak mungkin, aku kan perempuan. Sasuke mana mungkin melawan perempuan sepertiku.

"Kau! Kemari!" dia berucap. Nadanya tajam dan dingin sekali. Aku mendekatinya dengan kikuk. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika tangannya merangkul bahuku. Ya Tuhan, baru saja aku lolos sekarang terperangkap lagi, jantungku seperti ini lagi. Ibuu!- kurasa tak perlu menunggu setelah pulang sekolah, aku ingin sekarang kita ke dokter dan memeriksa jantungku huwee!

"Bantu aku berjalan. Kakiku benar-benar sakit karena ulahmu." kata Sasuke datar. Aku mengangguk kaku. Jadi aku harus memapahnya hingga kesekolah? Ini benar-benar buruk bagiku.

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud untuk-"

"Lupakan. Kita harus cepat."

"Ha'i!"

**.**

**.**

Semua pasang mata yang berada dikantin menatap kearahku. Menghembuskan nafas gusar dan aku sudah menebak pasti akan jadi seperti ini. Apalagi Ino-

"Oh ayolah tak bisakah kalian tidak menatapku seperti itu? Itu menggangguku." cetusku kesal. Aku memakan makan siangku tak berselera.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Ino masih penasaran. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku bosan."Kenapa apanya? Kau sudah lihat apa yang terjadi dan jangan tanyakan itu lagi. Aku hanya memapahnya karena kakinya terluka. Dan kau pun tau aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke, Ino-pig." jelasku panjang lebar. Tapi sepertinya Ino masih penasaran.

Ia meminum jus nya dan berkata. "Bisa saja kan? Kau merahasiakan hubungan kalian berdua."

"Oke. Terserah apa katamu saja. Aku duluan saja."

"Ngambek dia mah." Aku dengar itu Ino!-

**.**

**.**

Bagus. Sekarang aku tidak berselera untuk makan siang karena Ino. Tidak pengertian sekali sih. Hanya membawa sekotak susu dan sebungkus roti yang sempat kuambil tadi. Ohya, apa sebaiknya aku menjenguk Sasuke saja? Lagipula tidaka ada tempat yang dituju. Yosh! Aku akan menjenguk Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

Ku longokkan kepalaku melihat keadaan UKS yang ternyata sepi. Aku memasuki ruangan itu pelan. Dan mendapati Sasuke yang duduk setengah berbaring. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa setelah aku apa yang kulakukan padanya hingga membuat kakinya seperti ini. Ngomong-ngomong sebegitu kuatnya aku hingga membuat kaki Sasuke bengkak seperti itu, hahaha.

Uhm- well, dia melihatku atau tidak. Mungkin saja ada orang dibelakangku dan yang ditatap Sasuke itu orang yang dibelakangku. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada. Ya Tuhan aku gugup sekali. Entah kenapa tapi itu yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke. Satu alisnya terangkat.

"Aku juga tidak tau." eeeh?! Jawaban macam apa itu Sakura. Aargh kenapa aku begitu malu sekarang.

Terdengar suara dengusan siapalagi kalau bukan Sasuke yang melakukannya.

"Kemari." titahnya. Huh- dasar Uchiha.

"Apa?" nada bicaraku ketus. Sasuke menatapku sesaat kemudian telunjuknya mengarah kepada apa yang kubawa. "Ini untukku bukan? Kemarikan." Segera kusembunyikan. Enak saja, aku juga belum makan. Tapi Sasuke juga... Dia begini karena aku-

"Hum.. Ini. Kuberikan padamu sebagai permintaan maaf karena membuatmu seperti ini." aku memberikannya sedikit tidak rela dan Sasuke dengan santainya mengangguk, wajahnya tak berekspresi. Menyebalkan sekali. Sasuke membuka bungkus roti itu dan membaginya menjadi dua. Dan tangannya mengarah padaku memberikan sebagian rotinya yang dibelahnya tadi.

"Hn, makanlah. Aku mendegar perutmu meraung dan itu membuatku takut." kuyakin sekarang wajahku memerah. Ah, kenapa lelaki ini begitu ceplas ceplos sih? Ku injak lagi baru tau rasa.

Kuterima roti itu dan memakannya. Satu tarikan membuat aku terduduk tepi diranjang yang sama dengan Sasuke. Aku memandangnya terkejut dan dia berkata. "Tidak baik makan sambil berdiri."

Aku hanya diam dan melanjutkan makan rotiku. Dan setelah habis aku butuh meminum sesuatu-

"Minumlah-" ternyata Sasuke menyadarinya. Aku menerimanya dan meminumnya. T-tapi tunggu dulu Sasuke belum meminumnya-

"K-kau belum minum-"

"Sudah. Aku meminumnya duluan." mulutku berkatup rapat. Jika sudah meminumnya berarti aku, aku-

_Ciuman tak langsung, dengan Sasuke._

_Ibuuuuu! Jantungku ingin meledak lagiiiii_

End Sakura POV

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinued**

**A/N : *melihat teks diatas* uh-oh, chapter 2 udah apdet ^^. So Mind to RnR pelis? : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and other it belongs it's Masashi Kishimoto. **

**WARNING** :

**typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, tata bahasa payah(mohon dimaklumi u_u")**

**訪問****( Visit ) **

**.**

**.**

Don't Like Don't Read ! Happy Reading : )

Bel sekolah berbunyi dan para siswa berhamburan keluar sekolah. Sakura memandang kawan-kawannya yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dikelas. Sakura tak mempermasalahkan jika teman-temannya bahkan Ino sudah pulang duluan, tapi yang jadi permasalahannya adalah Sa-su-ke!

Sejak kejadian di UKS tadi, pikirannya tak lepas dari seorang Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mungkin kembali pulang kerumah kan? Dia pasti keasrama walau hanya sakit seperti itu- dan itu terjadi karena dirinya yang kalap :v.

"_Mungkin dia diasrama. Ini hanya luka kecil tidak akan sampai pulang kerumah lagi kan." pikirnya menyakinkan dirinya._

Baiklah, tidak ada yang dipermasalahkan lagi disini! Sakura menggebrak mejanya semangat mengambil tasnya dan berlalu dari kelas yang sudah sepi itu.

"Aku pulang." Sakura membuka pintu utama rumahnya dan mendapati sang adik yang tengah menonton tv.

"Ibu kemana?" tanya Sakura. Ashiya menunjukkan tangannya kedepan. Matanya tetap fokus melihat acara tv yang tengah ditontonnya. Sakura berdecih menghampiri sang adik merebut remote dan mematikan tv-nya. Ashiya menjerit tidak rela. Ia segera merebut kembali remote-nya namun tak dapat digapainya.

"Kau ini mengganggu saja. Ibu dirumahnya bibi Mikoto." Remote yang digenggam Sakura terjatuh dan ekspresi Sakura benar-benar uhm-. Ashiya mendelik kearahnya dan mengambil remote yang terjatuh lalu menyalakna tv kembali.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Sakura tak langsung menjawab dan langsung keluar rumah menyusul sang ibu. Membuat Ashiya sendiri bingung dibuatnya. Kakaknya terkadang menyebalkan dan bersikap aneh seperti itu walaupun begitu ia menyayanginya.

**.**

**.**

Untuk sampai kerumah Sasuke hanya tinggal berjalan beberapa langkah saja kedepan dan sampailah dirumahnya. Sakura hendak mengetuk pintu, namun pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok ibunya dan Mikoto. Membuat Sakura terkejut dan mengelus dadanya.

"Sakura? Sedang apa disini?" tanya sang ibu. Sakura sendiri bingung ingin menjawab apa namun Mikoto dengan cepat bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Kau mau menjenguk Sasuke-kun? Waah perhatian sekali, Saku-chan." Sakura sedikit terhuyung. Matanya melebar mendengar ucapan bibi Mikoto. Apa isi kepalanya hingga bisa bertanya seperti itu seenak jidatnya?

"_Huh~ tahan Sakura. Dia itu orangtua." innernya menenangkan._

Jadi Sasuke pulang? Ish- padahal Sakura sudah begitu senang karena Sasuke diasrama dan ternyata pulang karena luka kecil seperti itu? Menurut Sakura manja sekali-,-. Sakura mencoba untuk tersenyum semanis mungkin didepan sang ibu dan bibi Mikoto. Dengan gerakan kaku Sakura menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Sakura tak menyadari bahwa kedua orang wanita yang tengah dihadapannya kini saling berpandangan dan tersenyum penuh arti satu sama lain.

Mikoto sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya, memberi jalan untuk Sakura. "Masuklah. Sasuke-kun diatas." ujar Mikoto. Sakura mengangguk sempat-sempatnya Sakura melirik sang ibu yang dibalas dengan senyuman.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke POV

Aku menatap Sakura yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu. Huh~ ada apa lagi sebenarnya sampai dia menemuiku disaat aku hendak beristirahat. Kurasakan dia berjalan mendekat kearahku dan menjaga jarak sekitar satu meter.

"A-ano.. Kenapa kau pulang?" aku menaikan satu alisku ketika dia bertanya seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Aku kan sedang sakit." jawabu santai dan mengambil buku disebelahku. Aku meliriknya sekilas melihat bagaimana ekspresinya yang seperti itu. Mulut terngaga lebar dan mata yang membulat. Membuatku gemas- oh lupakan kalimat terakhirku. Aku berdehem.

"Lukamu kan hanya luka kecil, kenapa tidak diasrama saja."

"Lukaku besar. Lagipula, aku mempunyai dua luka dan itu karena ulahmu.-" aku bisa melihat Sakura mendelik tidak terima atas tuduhanku. Haha senang sekali melihat dia marah seperti itu.

"Aku hanya menginjak kakimu tidak lebih! Jangan berlebihan, itu sangat menyebalkan!" gerutunya. Dia maju selangkah kearahku. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan andalanku tetapi sepertinya tidak mempan. Dia masih menatapku kesal tapi tak apalah.-

"Mendekatlah-" Sakura mengelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Aku menatapnya tajam agar membuat dirinya ketakutan dan sepertinya berhasil karena sekarang Sakura menghampiriku. Kutarik tangannya dan sekarang Sakura duduk dihadapanku.

"Kau memang menginjak kakiku, dan membuat kakiku bengkak seperti ini. Dan disini-" tangan Sakura yang kugenggam kuarahku tepat didada kiriku. Lihatlah wajahnya memerah seperti itu.

"Kau melukai hatiku dengan kata-katamu seperti tadi dan itu membuatku sakit." Demi apapun, imej-ku runtuh jika berhadapan dengan Sakura. Untung saja Itachi tidak disini, kalau tidak dia pasti sudah menertawaiku karena berbicara seperti ini.

Sakura belum merespon sama sekali. Dia menarik tangannya kembali dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ekspresi kesalnya mulai terlihat lagi. Aku meminum jus yang dibuatkan ibu tadi.

"Kau juga membuat jantungku bertindak aneh. Jantungku seakan meledak tadi dan itu membuatku terganggu. Dan kepalaku dipenuhi dirimu yang melayang-layang dan itu membuatku pusing. Jadi, siapa yang lebih parah huh?!" aku tersedak.

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Sakura berkata seperti itu dengan polosnya dan itu membuat aku merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

End Sasuke POV

**.**

**.**

Sakura POV

Kenapa si Sasuke terbatuk seperti itu? Aku tidak salah bicara kan? Aku mengungkapkan fakta kok. Dia membuat jantungku aneh. Dan sekarang yang aku lihat dia seperti menahan sesuatu. Dia tertawa?!

"Hei, kenapa mentertawakanku seperti itu hah?! Tidak ada yang lucu!" ujarku kesal tak terima. Ku pangkas habis rambut pantat ayam itu baru tau kau.

Sasuke sudah terlihat seperti biasa datar. Lalu menaruh buku yang dibacanya tadi dan beralih menatapku. D-dia menyeringai?! K-kepadaku?! Apa maksudnya itu hah?! Dia menantangku? Awas saja!-

"Ah~ kau mengakui perasaanmu padaku eh?"

"Hah? Perasaanku padamu? Sejak kapan aku mengakuinya? Dalam mimpimu!-"

"Jelas-jelas tadi kau yang bicara seperti itu-" Sasuke sengaja memberi jeda pada kalimatnya dan aku semakin bingung. "Kau bilang tadi jantungmu seakan ingin meledak jika dihadapanku kemudian kau selalu membayangkanku bukan?" aku membulatkan mataku. Memangnya perkataan seperti itu termasuk mengungkapkan perasaan?!

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, mungkin melihat ekspresiku yang sekarangpun aku tak ingin melihatnya. Ya Tuhan, ini sangat memalukan! Bagaimana bisa aku sebodoh ini?! Hiks- ibuuu~

Entah kenapa hawa dikamar Sasuke menjadi sedikit panas, karena kejadian tadi. Bagaikan layang-layang yang terputus dan terbang tak tentu arah tidak memiliki tujuan, seperti aku sekarang ini.

Tanpa kupedulikan Sasuke yang kelihatannya asik melihat sikap anehku, segera ku pergi dari kamar mematikan itu meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.! Masabodo, kamar Sasuke hawanya berbeda. Menakutkan seperti orangnya.-

**.**

**.**

Aku menuruni tangga tergesa tak mempedulikan bibi Mikoto dengan nampan ditangannya dan memanggilku. Aku membungkuk sekilas padanya dan pergi berlalu dari rumah itu. Rumah Sasuke tidak aman untukku. Haah~ ruamh sendiri memang paling aman dan nyaman.

End Sakura POV

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinued**

**A/N : **pov nya ancur banget T^T apalagi dibagian Sasuke *Dibogem*. Mohon memaklumi saya masih belajar,. Saya udah berusaha semampu saya untuk melanjutkan ff ini x3 *apaan banget* Dan makasih untuk yang sudah ripiu, fav, follow ff ini ^^. Chapter 3 apdet, semoga nggak mengecewakan ya. so RnR lagi ? XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and other it belongs it****'s Masashi Kishimoto. **

**WARNING** :

**typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, tata bahasa payah(mohon dimaklumi u_u")**

**.**

**.**

**( Visit ) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don****'t Like Don't Read ! Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu dirumah Sasuke, aku selalu menghindar. Aku tak berani bertatap muka dengannya karena dia selalu melayangkan seringai nya yang menurutku menjengkelkan. Bahkan tak sengaja ketika diriku hendak tidur dan menutup gorden dia melihat kearahku dan memasang senyum itu! Aargh betapa menyebalkan dirinya.

Dan sekarang aku harus hati-hati. Ini masih jam tujuh malam dan ibu menyuruhku untuk membeli beberapa cemilan dan minuman. Beberapa bagaimana hingga aku harus membawa dua kantung seperti ini. Mana berat lagi. Hah~ pasti bibi Mikoto dan keluarganya(termasuk Sasuke) berkunjung lagi. Membuatku kerepotan seperti ini saja. Tapi aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa keluarga Sasuke (hampir) setiap hari berkunjung kerumah? Kupikir yang menjadi topik itu dan itu saja. Tidak ada bedanya. Lalu kenapa sampai seperti itu ya?

Huh~ kedua tanganku mulai terasa pegal karena membawa dua kantung plastik yang berat ini. Kuharap ada seseorang yang berbaik hati menolongku untuk sekedar membawakan kantung plastik yang kubawa ini. Meskipun aku hanya tinggal berjalan beberapa langkah kerumahku (aku sudah sampai didepan rumah).

Dan saat itu juga aku mendengar pintu terbuka dan aku merasakan seseorang itu menghampiriku.-

"Lamban sekali." sindir Sasuke. Ck, orang ini kenapa selalu ada dimana saja. Ia meraih kantung satunya dan membawanya kedalam. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku memperhatikan sosok itu dari belakang dengan langkah yang sedikit tertatih. Che- aku yakin kakinya sudah sembuh, tapi dia pura-pura berjalan seperti itu. Padahal jika tidak ada dirinya hatiku setidaknya tentram.

"Kenapa kau malah diam disana?! Kemari." suara Sasuke membuatku tersadar kembali dan langsung menyusulnya kedalam. Aku sempat melihat ibu yang mengobrol seperti biasa dengan bibi Mikoto dan seperti ayah baru pulang yang tengah memperlihatkan koleksi batu akiknya kepada paman Fugaku. Sebenarnya ini ada apa sih?

Kuletakkan kantung plastik itu dimeja dan meraih kursi dan duduk disana. Membuat Sasuke memandang kearahku. "Apa?" tanyaku ketus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ambil beberapa gelas dan toples untuk cemilan dan minuman ini." ujarnya datar. Ia kembali membuka kemasan cemilan yang ku beli tadi. Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan menedang kursi yang kududuki tadi membuat suara decitan. Sasuke menoleh kearahku tajam dan aku tidak takut dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Kau kan bisa ambil sendiri. Apa susahnya sih?!" decakku sembari mengambil beberapa gelas menatap sinis kearahnya. Sasuke memasang senyum menyebalkannya dan mengacungkan kaki yang ku injak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau lupa nona Haruno? Kakiku masih terluka karena u-lah-mu." rolling eyes itulah yang kulakukan. Sudah ku tebak dia akan beralasan seperti itu. Dasar manja.

"Che- alasan! Jangan pura-pura jika kakimu masih terluka! Kusumpahi baru tau rasa! Dan kau ini lelaki asal kau tau, masak hanya luka kecil seperti itu kau bertingkah seperti anak perempuan? Lem-bek." ejekku dan memberi tekanan dikalimat akhirku. Matanya berkilat marah, ah~ seperti ia terpancing.

"Aku .Lembek. Nona berkaki gajah."ucapnya tajam dan terdengar ejekan dikalimat terakhirnya. Sial! Dia telah mengibarkan bendera perang denganku.

"Kakiku tidak seperti gajah, bokong ayam!"

"Ohya? Tidak seperti gajah dan membuat kakiku seperti ini. Apanya yang tidak kaki gajah?" ujarnya santai. Ck, dia sengaja membuatku marah ternyata. Akan kuhabisi rambut bokong ayamnya itu! Awas saja!

Aku berjalan menghampirinya bersiap menarik dan menggunduli rambutnya itu namun tindakan yang dilakukan dirinya membuatku kaget. Dia menciumku! Menciumku tepat dibibir! A-astaga ciuman pertamaku direnggut olehnya. Kurasakan pergerakan dia melumat bibirku perlahan namun segera kudorong dirinya sampai tersungkur.

Aku memelototinya tak percaya sedangkan dirinya menyeringai dan berusaha untuk berdiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyaku hampir memekik. Aku tak ingin orang-orang yang berada diruang keluarga serempak menghampiri kami berdua.

"Kau tau apa yang kulakukan." jawabnya santai sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. Lama-lama kulempar juga wajahnya dengan gelas. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Ada sesuatu yang menahan diriku untuk tidak melakukannya.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke kembali dengan wajah temboknya segera ikut bergabung keruang keluarga meninggalkan aku yang tengah mengumpatinya. Dengan kesal kuhentak-hentakkan kakiku menyusulnya keruang keluarga dengan membawa toples. Aku perhatikan dia sudah duduk disamping ibunya sembari memainkan ponselnya. Bibi Mikoto menyadari kehadiranku dan melempar senyum kearahku yang dibalas senyum olehku. Andai saja Sasuke juga ramah seperti ibunya, mungkin aku s_edikit_ menyukainya.

_Kau terlalu menyangkal perasaanmu Sakura..._

**.**

**.**

Toples yang kubawa diletakkan dimeja dan langsung diserbu oleh Ashiya dan adiknya Sasuke. Dasar bocah, kalau kata bahasa jermannya mah _"Teu kaop nyeleu hakaneun".(gak bisa liat jika liat makanan XD)_

Aku jelas melihat Sasuke melirikku kemudian senyum mengejek kearahku membuatku ingin sekali mengacak-acak wajahnya. Terlanjur gondok hatiku dibuat kesal terus olehnya. Apalagi ditambah kelakuannya didapur tadi! Menciumku sembarangan dan sekarang bibirku tidak virgin lagi. Hiks... Awas saja dia!

"Waah Saku-chan kenapa melihat Sasuke-kun seperti itu?" Aku tersentak ketika bibi Mikoto bicara seperti itu? Sial aku tertangkap basah memperhatikan si ayam. Hendak ku menjawab namun tak lama Sasuke bicara. Perasaanku tidak enak ketika Sasuke akan bicara."Bagaimana Sakura tidak menatapku, bu? Aku kan tampan." ucapnya terselip nada bangga ketika dia mengucapkannya. Aku sendiri memasang wajah ingin muntah walaupun aku ingin. Tanganku otomatis terangkat dan menunjuk kearahnya membuat ibu, ayahku termasuk ayah dan ibunya Sasuke melihat kearahku heran. Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar segera menurunkan tanganku. Sekarang kepalaku pening dan aku ingin tidur. Lelah dengan sudah apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Tak mempedulikan ibu atau bibi Mikoto yang memanggilku, aku terus berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarku dilantai atas.

Normal POV

Mikoto menatap anaknya penuh tanya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih menatap kepergian Sakura beberapa menit lalu. Apa Sakura marah karena insiden didapur tadi? Memang apa salah dirinya? Dia kan..-

"Sakura kenapa seperti itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya ibunya memastikan. Sasuke menoleh kearah ibunya namun diam. Mikoto dan Mebuki saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Sakura memang seperti itu. Esok hari nanti juga akan bersikap seperti biasa nak Sasuke tak usah khawatir." sambung Mebuki- ibu Sakura. Ia tersenyum lembut kepada Sasuke meyakinkan bahwa akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke hanya tersenyum singkat menghela nafas pendek. Ia jadi merasa bersalah kepada Sakura.

"Ah, Mebuki. Kami pamit dulu. Lagipula Akemi-kun sudah merengek minta pulang." ujar Mikoto. Mebuki menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf jadi merepotkan."

"Tak apa, Mikoto. Sebagai cal-"

"Ayolah bu!-" Mebuki yang hendak berbicara terpotong oleh rengekan Akemi yang semakin menjadi. Mebuki sangat memakluminya. Sasuke sendiri terlihat membungkam mulut sang adik agar diam. Kepala pening sekarang.

"Yasudah, kami pamit dulu. Salam untuk Sakura ya."

"Ya."

**.**

**.**

Akemi nampaknya benar-benar ingin segera tidur. Bocah berambut senada dengan Sasuke itu segera masuk kamarnya dengan cepat menghiraukan teriakan sang ibu yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi untuk membersihkan gigi dan mencuci kaki sebelum tidur.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih memikirkan insiden didapur rumah Sakura tadi. Ciuman itu, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri ketika melihat Sakura yang hampir meledakkan emosinya dan bibirnya itu... Sial membuat dirinya tak tahan untuk menciumnya! Oh shit hentikan pikiran itu.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanya sang ibu.

"Bu, apa salah jika aku menciumnya?" Sasuke mengucapkannya begitu pelan mungki karena malu. Tapi kenyataannya Mikoto masih bisa mendengarnya dan itu membuatnya terkejut. Mendekati sang anak yang wajahnya tengah memerah itu. Jarang-jarang anak keduanya ini bersikap seperti ini.

"Jadi Sakura terlihat marah karena hal itu?" tanya Mikoto lagi. Dan dibalas anggukkan pelan Sasuke. Mikoto mengelus rambut anaknya penuh kasih.

"Ya dan kupikir tak ada salahnya kan? Aku kan hanya-"

"Anak ibu ternyata sudah dewasa. Jadi ibu pikir kau harus meminta maaf kepadanya. Lagipula besok kau sudah bisa sekolah kan? Kakimu juga sepertinya sudah sembuh, hm?"

"Hn, baiklah."

oOo

Pagi menyambut Sakura tak niatan untuk bangun. Rasanya begitu malas untuk bangun dan pergi bersekolah hari ini. Mungkin sehari tidak sekolah tak apa juga? Tak lama ponselnya bergetar pertanda pesan masuk.

_From : Ino_

_Aku pinjam buku kimiamu ne? Untuk menyalin pr yang diberikan Kurenai-sensei :D minggu lalu. Aku takut dia memarahiku dan menghukumku lagi seperti minggu lalu karena tidak mengerjakan pr darinya. Jadi, aku tunggu :D_

_Sahabat cantikmu :*_

Sakura memutar bola matanya , Ino. Baru saja dirinya berencana untuk libur dulu namun seperti kebetulan Ino menyuruhnya untuk masuk sekolah karena ingin meminjam buku kimia. Hah~ anak itu.

Pandangan Sakura tertuju pada rumah yang berhadapan dengan rumahnya. Ia mencari-cari pergerakan yang mencurigakan dari rumah itu (Sasuke) namu sepertinya tak ada.

"Sasuke sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Saku-chan tak usah menunggunya." ujar Mikoto melihat Sakura yang terkejut karena tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan rumahnya. Sakura tersenyum canggung dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku berangkat, bi." Mikoto mengangguk dan memperhatika punggung mungil Sakura yang perlahan mulai menjauh dengan cepat karena ia berlari. Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Lucu sekali anak itu."

Sakura POV

Pelajaran Kurenai-sensei sudah selesai. Ino berterima kasih kepadaku karena sudah berbaik hati menyalin PRku kepadanya. Ia terus berceloteh namun tak kutanggapi. Aku tidak mood untuk berbicara hari ini. Ayolah~ kuhara ada yang mengerti akan diriku yang rapuh ini.

Tak terduga pula, orang yang baru saja ingin ku hindari nampak beberapa meter didepanku. Tatapan yang ia layangkan berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Sedikit melembut mungkin? Dan hatiku bergetar karenanya- HEI kenapa aku jadi seperti sih?! Sudah cukup. Sakura. Hilangkan pikiranmu yang seperti itu!

Jarak kami semakin mendekat dan aku bisa mencium aroma mint dari tubuhnya ketika berpapasan denganku. Dan juga, aku merasakan tangannya menyentuh,- ralat menggenggam tanganku namun hanya sekilas. Langkahku terhanti seketika membuat Ino bingung. Aku hanya bisa termangu dan merasakan detak jantungku yang makin menggila.

Berada diatap sekolah memang nyaman. Aku akan bolos beberapa pelajaran ingin merefresh otakku. Lagipula aku sudah bilang kepada Ino untuk mengatakan aku sedang sakit dan tengah beristirahat di UKS. Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati angin semilir yang membelai wajahku. Namun-

"Rupanya disini." suara itu. Muncul lagi. Sasuke selalu saja ada dimana saja.! Aku tak meoleh kearahnya dan memfokuskan mataku kedepan menatap kota dari sini. Kumerasakan hembusan nafasnya dileherku. Sial, dia berada dibelakangku.

"Ino bilang kau di UKS. Dan sudah ku tebak dia berbohong. Dasar." ia berucap dengan rendah. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, Ya Tuhan! Bahkan suara seksi jika didengar sedekat ini. Dan, dan sekarang aku merasakan bibirnya menyentuh daun telingaku dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, nona." dan setelah itu ia mengecup pelipisku. Kyaaaa~ dadaku sesak! A-apaan dia?! Seenaknya lagi! Kurang ajar!

Kurasakan tubuhku berputar dan aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku. Aku tak berani menatapnya. "Kau masih marah?" aku masih diam tak ingin membalasnya. Dia meraih daguku. "Sakura, tatap aku! Aku sedang berbicara denganmu."

Mataku terbuka dan menatap Sasuke.. Astaga dia dekat sekali. Pertahankan posisimu Sakura! Jangan goyah!

"Apa? Apa?!" tanyaku sinis.

"Maaf." mataku membulat dengan mulut ternganga. S-sasuke minta maaf? Apa tidak salah dengar? Aku tak berhalusinasi kan?

"Kau tidak berhalusinasi. Aku mengatakannya dengan jujur. Dan tutup mulutmu itu sebelum lalat masuk kesana." aku menurutinya.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Insiden cium-"

"Stop jangan dilanjutkan. Oke- aku memaafkanmu." wajahnya terlihat lega ketika mendengar aku meaafkannya. Ia tersenyum. Bukan menyeringai. Ia tersenyum tulus kepadaku. Kupastikan wajahku memerah saat ini.

"Hn. Tapi, untuk insiden didapur itu.. Aku melakukannya karena ingin." kata Sasuke memelototinya.

"A-apa?"

"Hn, aku menginginkannya. Dan itu hak-ku."

"Hakmu? Kau gila!"

"Sekarang kau kan menjadi hak-ku. Kau kan dijodohkan denganku." ujar Sasuke kembali. Ia masih betah dengan posisi seperti ini. Mengukungku agar tidak bisa kabur. Ya Uchiha memang selalu pintar.

Dan hei- apa katanya? Dijodohkan? Bahkan aku saja tidak tau? Apa jangan-jangan...-

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku, hidung kami bersentuhan. "Kau tidak tau? Kupikir ibumu sudah memberitahumu tentang ini."

"T-tunggu! Jangan senang dulu dengan perjodohan ini. Aku belum tentu menerimamu." gumamku pelan namun tajam. Sasuke menampakan senyum andalannya dan mengecup bibirku singkat membuatku hampir saja terjatuh karena tak kuat menopang tubhku sendiri jika Sasuke tidak menopangnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak menyadari untuk apa ayah ibuku berkunjung kerumahmu. Mereka sedang menentukan hari pertunangan kita. Dan kau bilang kau belum tentu menerimaku?"- lihat ekspresi kaget yang dibuat-buatnya itu. "Jangan menyangkal perasaanmu padaku. Kau bahkan mengakui bahwa kau jatuh cinta padaku saat dikamarku eh?" sindirnya.

"Jangan bahas itu!" geramku. Aku memukul bahunya berulangkali namun dia masih tetap ada posisinya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyodorkannya padaku.

"Masih tidak percaya? Aku bisa menelpon ibumu sekarang." menyebalkan, menyebalkan! Aku tak percaya akan semua hal ini yang menimpaku! Jadi selama ini, kunjungan keluarga Sasuke kerumahku untuk itu?! Aku tak tau harus menerima kenyataan ini atau tidak.

Menatap Sasuke dari jarak sedekat ini membuatku suit untuk bernafas. Mata hitamnya berkilat menatapku. Aku menelan ludahku susah payah.

"K-kau... Kenap tidak masuk kelas?" tanyaku pelan. Aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kearahku membuatku merasakan pagar pembatas.

"Ingin menemanimu saja."

"K-kenapa? Pelajaran lebih penting-"

"Kau lebih penting karena kau sekarang milikku. Aku tak ingin para lelaki yang menyukaimu menyentuhmu sehelai rambut sedikitpun." Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak percaya Sasuke bisa seperti ini. Sasuke protektif sekali. Akku merasakan tangan besarnya melingkar dipinggangku. Aku menggeliat takk nyaman. "S-sasuke, lepaskan aku-"

Sasuke tidak mendengarkannya dan malah menyambar bibirku untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Walaupun aku sudah memukuli bahunay berulangkali dia tetap tidak melepaskanku. Aku butuh udara. Dan Sasuke melepasan ciuman itu. Wajahnya sedikit dihiasi semburat pink namun dimuka tembok ini pintar sekali menyembunyikannya.

"Kau... Bisakah lebih tenang dan tidak banyak bergerak?" ia menangkup wajahku yang memerah karena kejadian tadi.

"A-aku-"

Dan berikutnya aku dapat merasakan kembali bibir Sasuke yang memangut bibirku kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : akhirnya kelar jugaaaXD. Jujur, saya baru pertama kali membuat membuat ff dengan scene kiss seperti ini! *plak* saya harap kalian menyukainya dan endingnya semoga suka dan nggak maksain yaaa X3 : )) . Buat yang udah fav, follow, dan riview ff ini saya ucapkan terimakasih! Terimakasih atas respon kalian :' )) . **

**Sampai ketemu di ff-ff selanjutnya :g XD.**


End file.
